


Drugged at the Dentist

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge, Dean has to go to the dentist, Dentist, Dreaming, Gen, Minor Lie, Swearing, Wings, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Description: Dean has to go to the dentist and gets knocked out for a procedure. He ends up dreaming about him and Cas, and Castiel’s wings.





	Drugged at the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote a fic for the letter C  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11066871/chapters/24678918

“Sam, I said I’m fine.” Dean said as he angrily packed his duffle bag.

“No, you’re not, Dean. I know you cracked your tooth again!”

“No, I did not.”

“Yes, you did! It's been four days and you haven't eaten anything. You even tried to drink one of my protein shakes.” Sam said accusingly.

Dean forcefully zipped up his bag and turned to his brother. “Are you done? We gotta hit the road.”

“You’re not going, Dean-”

“I am taking you to the orthodontist.” Castiel said behind Sam. “Are you ready to go?”

“I am not going to some over-priced dentist.” Dean picked up his bag and headed toward the door. “I’m goin’ huntin’.”

“Dean-”

Sam watched as Cas put his fingers to Dean’s forehead before his brother dropped like a sack of potatoes. Fortunately, Castiel didn’t let Mr. Stubborn fall.

“Cas, what the hell, man?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have time for arguing,” Castiel adjusted Dean’s arm over his shoulders. “I’m very busy today.”

“Cas, if you’re busy today, I can get someone to cover for me.” Sam said guiltily. “I can take him.”

“No, Sam, I said I’d take Dean and I will be sure to bring him back.”

“Um, okay…” Sam awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “The appointment is under Dean Smith.”

“Understood.”

Sam sighed when his brother and the angel disappeared. He really hoped Cas could handle Dean.

 

When Castiel and Dean arrived at the orthodontist’s office, the nurse had just called, “Dean Smith.” There was no time for Dean to run because Cas was already pushing him toward the waiting nurse.

Dean mumbled, “Traitor,” before entering the back. And just before the door closed, Cas told the nurse not to let Dean out of their sight, for any amount of time. The nodded and said,

“If you’ll have a seat, Mr. Smith, Mr. Smith should be out in an hour or so.”

Castiel didn’t even have time to correct them as the door closed with a final click of the lock, so he blankly stared at the design of the wooden door before taking a seat.

 

Later, the same nurse that took Dean also came to retrieve Cas.

“Mr. Smith?” They smiled warmly.

“Is Dean alright?” Castiel asked as he stood.

“Yes, the procedure went well. The doctor is just cleaning up your partner a little.” The nurse explained as they led Cas into a sterile, light blue room. And there, laid a droopy Dean Winchester with cotton gauze sticking out of his mouth.

“Hey, buddy,” Dean said around the gauze. “Oh! Pretty wings. Pretty birdy wings.” He tried to smile.

“We had to give him more anesthetic than we actually wanted. The man has some high drug tolerance.” The nurse shook their head.

“I was not aware of that.” Castiel said absently as Dean looked at him. No, Dean was looking behind him.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have any wheelchairs available, so Mr. Smith will have to be carried out.”

“I understand. Thank you.” Cas said as he tried to slap Dean’s hand away from his butt.

“You’re welcome. Insurance covered everything, so you two are free to go.”

Castiel helped Dean up, throwing the man’s arm around his shoulders like last time.

“Bye, nurse.” Dean mumbled as they left.

“Bye, you two.”

Castiel managed to get all the doors open, while supporting Dean. When he could he flew himself and Dean home. In that short time span, Dean had fallen asleep, so Cas was forced to scoop up the man and carry him to his room. And as Cas was tucking Dean in, he started mumbling again.

“P-pretty…” He slurred. “So pretty. Pretty Ca-as… wings. Wings… so pretty.”

Castiel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It wasn’t possible for Dean to see his wings, so it must be all a hallucination, Cas reasoned to himself. He’ll just ask Dean about it later.

 

Dean had woken up groggy and in pain; his mouth was killing him. He rose from his bed and held his jaw. He pulled the soggy gauze from his mouth and experimentally moved his jaw. It wasn’t so bad, but he’d love some Advil right now.

Dean slowly slid down the hall and into the kitchen, only to find Castiel sitting at the table.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said as he grabbed a glass of water.

“Hello, Dean. How are you feeling?”

“Like you kidnapped me and took me to the dentist.”

“Well… yes, that is what happened.” Castiel looked at him, brows pinched in worry. “Do you not remember what happened?”

Dean sigh. “I remember just fine, Cas.”

Castiel cleared his throat and stood from the table, watching Dean carefully.

“Dean,” He called. “Do you remember what happened after your dental procedure?”

“I remember being out of it. I remember saying some really weird shit… And trying to touch your butt.” Dean said after he downed the pain killers and water.

“Do you remember talking about my wings?” Cas prodded.

“Yeah.”

“Did you actually see them?”

“What?! Of course not, man. I was drugged at the dentist's office. I was dreaming up all sorts of weird shit.”

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment. “I see. I’m sorry to have to leave you, but I have business I need to take care of.”

“See ya, Cas.”

Castiel flew away with a strong ruffle of feathers. Dean sighed heavily and slumped against the sink. What Cas didn’t know if that Dean did see something behind him. Dean was positive he saw wings, but they were blurry and… “invisible.” He really wasn’t sure what he was seeing, so that’s why he was trying to “touch Cas’ butt.” He couldn’t even graze them. His hand more like passed through them, so they couldn’t have been there, right?

There is no way I saw Cas’ wings, Dean told himself. End of story.


End file.
